Step Away
by LolitaOfTheNight
Summary: Nyotalia Belarus x Russia Gore Russia finally rebelling from Belarus' stalking. First published story,would appreciate critque


_Don't fret precious,I'm here..._

She was asleep. He probably saw that as an advantage. She heard the window lock click. Her bright purple eyes shot open. She grabbed her pink overcoat,and her shovel,and ran to the safe place upstairs. She stumbled up her stairs as she ran.

"Oh sister~..." He crooned sweetly,as he steadily opened the window. (She spent good money on all her locks. She hated when this happened.) He had almost a big enough gap for him to slip through.

"We will be become one again,da?"

She started to cry. She struggled with the latch,as her hands were shaking so badly. She finally got the staircase to her attic to slide out. She ran up the stairs,and pulled them back. As she almost closed the door,she saw his face smirking. She slammed the door violently shut. There was no way for him to get up here. She almost felt safe. In the attic,it wasn't very tall. She had to crawl to a corner far away from the door,but she felt safe. She held her shovel close to her and murmured Russian prayers as she cried.

"Don't come up here,don't ruin me again,please..."

She suddenly heard a banging.

"Why do you allow rooms to separate our love? Why sister? Why don't you see I love you? Why?" He wailed,as he carried on trying to break the ceiling with a broom.

Then it was quiet.

And she heard him struggling with the latch.

That opened to the attic.

Her heart froze.

She started to cry harder. She looked around desperately,trying to find some way to hide. She noticed the gear that worked the stairs down. She took her shovel,and beat it to pieces,hoping it would break it. All it did was make it open faster. The stairs fell down with a thud,and he went up them gleefully.

"Ah,sister,you do want to become one again,da?" He smirked,the cat that had caught the canary. "I will leave more lovely marks showing you are mine." He moved over to stroke her face,but she shrieked. So loud,and animalistic,that he had stopped,surprised.

"NO!" She shrieked. "NO NO NO NOOO!"

She smacked his face with her shovel. He fell off the staircase,to the ground. She jumped down,and landed on top of him. He gasped. Once she had got up,she began beating his face with her shovel.

"No."

Her face lit up in maniac glee,she finally had the upper hand.

He started to get up. She hit him hard again,he fell. His nose made a crunching sound and started bleeding.

Another hit.

Lost a tooth.

Another hit.

Blood splattered the walls.

Another hit.

She took the side of her shovel and lined it up with the side of his throat.

He croaked out

"Я тебя люблю"

She sliced his head off.

She noticed how he seemed to have a dreamy smile on his face,and his eyes were a clear,peaceful blue. This was an expression she had personally never seen on him. His face was always contorted into an arrogant smirk,and his eyes always showed off a coldness to them,like ice. He loved to claim her. He believed she was his. He always tried to declare her as such. All the other nations had laughed,and found it FUNNY,of all things,to sic him on her. They had no idea...no idea. Rage started to fill her body. There was a reason why she cried if he chased her. He tried...things... She'd kill them. The people who loved to laugh at her expense,she'd kill them. She would show them his head,and she would tell them,the reason why. The reason why she did this. And how they had caused it. She wasn't innocent in her actions to other Nations,but they weren't either. Yes,this is what she would do. She grabbed his hand,and dragged his headless body outside. She noticed with distaste how he left a streak of red. She dropped his body right outside her house,then she grabbed her shovel. She came back out,and dug. Once she finally had a decent hole,she got out,and slid his body in. He deserved to be eaten alive,by maggots,by worms,by anything that would sink their teeth into his flesh. She wanted his body to wear and tear. No chance of being alive. Ever. It gave her immense pleasure to bury him,knowing she was the one to commit the crime. Once he was all buried,she walked back inside and grabbed his head. She noticed how even the cut was,no appendages hanging lose,and his spine was severed completely.

She was left with no regret.

She found a stick outside and speared his head in it. She left the stick outside her house,right by her door. She lived in the Russian countryside,so no one really came to visit her,so no one would find out that she didn't want to find out.


End file.
